1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination under-cabinet LED fixture and raceway which is comprised of an upper housing, a lower housing, and a raceway cover. Even more particularly, the instant invention relates to a fixture and raceway wherein the upper housing and lower housing may be snap fitted together to create an LED fixture and wherein the raceway cover could be snap fitted to the upper housing to create a raceway. Still more particularly, a modified embodiment is disclosed wherein the under-cabinet LED fixture and raceway is comprised of two parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under-cabinet lighting is frequently used in kitchens, laundry rooms, etc. In recent years, LEDs have become very popular forms of under-cabinet lighting. A problem exists in providing a mounting means or an enclosure for the LEDs as well as providing wire chasers or raceways for the LED fixtures and associated wiring. In the past, LED fixtures have been provided but those fixtures have been unable to conveniently provide wiring chases or raceways. Further, wiring chases and raceways have been provided but those wiring chases and raceways are not ideally suited as LED fixtures. In other words, a person had to separately purchase LED fixtures and raceways.